


No good deed goes unpunished

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Horror, Dark, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Allura saved Lotor, unknowingly temporarily saving the universe from chaos following his death. However, this reality may be even worse for her than the canonical one.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Depressoverse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	No good deed goes unpunished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/gifts).



> If you came looking for ships, turn around. It's not a happy story. It's very dark, think End of Evangelion or Castlevania animated series level of dark, only with significantly less dying. Please mind my words, look at the tags and warnings, and decide whether you can stomach such a story. That said, this fanfic is not meant to bash any of the characters involved. By no means do I want to punish Allura, think Lotor capable of what he does in the fanfic, nor do I hate Romelle (though she deserved to be called out for wanting to kill Allura with Lotor). Also, I didn't warn for underage, but YMMV on whether an explicit sex scene involving Allura deserves such a tag.

Allura saved Lotor. Of course she did, she’s too good of a person to leave somebody to a potential terrible death between realities, no matter how dangerous it could be for her. The team’s hearts stopped when she opened the cockpit of her mecha in the rift and flew towards the malfunctioning Sincline to retrieve Lotor. And it was high time she did, as the other robot exploded not long after the princess and her boyfriend (formed boyfriend? still boyfriend? who knows) were safe in Blue Lion.

But it left the team with a very big problem. Namely, they had the emperor of the known universe unconscious and very badly hurt in one of the healing pods of the Castle of Lions, with no witness to prove they didn’t just betray and attack him once he trusted his former enemies. It was such an obvious interpretation. And with the Galra against them once again, the universe would find itself in a state of chaos. Team Voltron was standing vigil around the pod, each member pondering the situation in silence until Hunk broke it.

“Um, I don’t want to interrupt, but we really need to think of something, fast,” he said looking his comrades in the eyes, one after another, and only Allura didn’t look at him in return, instead watching Lotor, his face so damaged that he was barely recognizable as himself.

“The Galra will get suspicious soon, and I can keep stalling them only for so long. So, um, anyone, anything?”, Hunk pleaded.

After a few seconds of silence, Pidge asked “Shouldn’t we be worrying about the holes in the reality left from the battle?”

“Fortunately no,” replied Coran, “they have already fully closed on their own, the explosion of Lotor’s mecha having forced them close.”

“One problem less”, said Keith grumpily.

“That doesn’t mean the existing problem is not a really big one!,” Hunk argued.

“Well there would be no problem if you had just shot him when he was returning with her!”, yelled Romelle, finger pointing accusatively at Allura, who made no motion to acknowledge the challenge, instead continuing to watch Lotor, lost in thought.

All the others gasped in shock and Shiro and Lance simultaneously opened their mouths to argue or scold Romelle, but to their surprise Krolia was faster. The sound of an impact echoed through the room, and Romelle fell silent, touching her rapidly reddening cheek with her hand.

“Mind your words,” said Krolia, her expression dark, “you are advocating murdering a friend here.”

“Such friends you are!”, Romelle cried out and promptly ran out of the rooms.

“Should we let her run? She doesn’t know her way around the castle, and in her mental state…” Pidge trailed off.

“Perhaps it would be better if you, Lance and Hunk go look after her,” said Shiro and the three teenagers nodded and ran out.

Perhaps they shouldn’t be unquestioningly following Shiro’s orders after what happened, but after Allura merged the two Shiros with her magic and the young man explained how his mind was hijacked by Honerva once she saw Romelle through his eyes, the team resumed their usual attitude to Shiro. As if nothing happened.

 _As if they learned nothing_ , thought Allura bitterly, but she would never voice that thought so as not to hurt Shiro.

When the youngest team members left, Shiro addressed Allura directly.

“Princess,” Allura’s ears wiggled, and belatedly Shiro realized that he must have reminded her of Lotor.

“Allura,” he corrected himself, and Allura turned to meet his eyes. “I know it is much to ask for, and how much it will cost you in particular, but we are now in a situation where Lotor’s presence is crucial for the stability of the universe.”

“You want me to heal him,” said Allura. Her comrades couldn’t read her expression.

“Yes. I’m so sorry, but there’s simply no other option, not unless we are willing to risk chaos and destruction,” replied Shiro.

“But isn’t he healing already? We’ll just have to wait until the pod does its job,” said Keith.

Krolia sighed.

“I didn’t want to say it where the younglings could hear it, but I know what happened to Lotor, and it cannot be healed normally,” said Krolia, and everybody turned to face her.

“He has quintessence poisoning. I’ve encountered many cases in my line of work,” explained Krolia, cheeks turning deep purple with shame. She then averted her gaze.

“In mild cases, letting the patient rest is enough. Their body works the excess quintessence out, though there’s no guarantee the person will fully recover. But when a Galra looks the way the emperor does,” she now turned to face the unconscious Lotor, his formerly handsome face now unpleasant to look at, “the kindest solution is to give them a quick, painless death.”

“Well we won’t be killing anyone, not if I got a say in it!”, protested Coran.

“So all I have to do is to drain the excess quintessence, right?”, asked Allura, her expression turning hopeful.

“Technically, it could work,” agreed Krolia, “but I have never had means to try it.”

Allura smiled. “Now you have”.

She entered a command on the pod’s keyboard, and the pod opened, “I have healed people who were already crossing the gates of the afterlife, so I can heal Lotor, “ she frowned, “and make him tell the truth about everything he had done with and to the Alteans he had saved.”

She then started to remove the gown they have dressed Lotor in after removing his damage armor.

“I’ve observed that the more skin to skin contact I have, the quicker the healing process is,” she explained, her cheeks turning nearly ruby red as she continued. The other four blushed heavily and averted their gazes, to give Allura and Lotor as much privacy as possible in this situation (even bad people deserve some privacy, and Allura deserves it especially).

Allura rolled up her sleeves, put her hands over Lotor’s heart, and closed her eyes. She concentrated on feeling the quintessence of people surrounding her, and Lotor was like a beacon shinning with quintessence. However, unlike the others, his quintessence seemed wrong, corrupted. Allura focused on consuming and purifying the quintessence.

The process was frustratingly slow. There was so much bad quintessence to absorb!

“Um, could you please turn your backs to me and not turn until I tell you too? I really need to speed this up,” Allura called to the others without breaking contact,

Coran, Shiro and Krolia did so immediately, while Keith frowned before blushing fiercely as he realized what Allura intended to do and immediately turned to go.

“I’ll see whether the others found Romelle, see you!” The young man nearly ran out of the room ( _Rude,_ thought Allura, while Coran and Krolia shook their heads and Shiro chuckled in amusement).

Allura stopped the process and quickly stripped out of her suit, leaving her in her underwear, boots and jewels. She then laid herself on top of Lotor, making sure not to cause the man more pain than he must have been in, but nonetheless the man moaned in pain as she climbed on top of him – which to Allura was a good sign, as otherwise he had made no sound since the battle.

Allura focused on using her whole body for absorption and purification of the quintessence, and her plan worked! She could feel more and more quintessence going from Lotor into her. The process and the accompanying intimate position made Allura blush as she realized she was getting aroused.

No time to think about it! She had to focus on the healing. It was nearly over, she could see Lotor glowing only slightly brighter than any other person in the room (except of course herself, she was always a radiant star of quintessence, for reasons she couldn’t comprehend) when a clawed hand dug into her exposed back.

Allura cried out in shock and pain, breaking the healing process. The others turned immediately, but before they could react Allura felt herself thrown full body into Krolia, and both women fell to the floor. The first reaction of Coran and Shiro was to see if they are alright, which unfortunately allowed Lotor to escape.

“Allura!” Shiro and Coran cried out in unison.

“I’m fine,” replied Allura standing up while Krolia muttered “I’m fine too, thanks for worrying.”

“Allura! What’s wrong?,” they heard Lance calling through the comms.

“Lotor is loose in the castle, we have to catch him!”, ordered Shiro.

“Don’t!’” called Krolia frantically as she stood up, “He’s gone feral, you need to find a safe room and lock yourselves in it!”

“But-“, Lance tried to argue.

“Just fine a safe room! In feral state, the Galra are no longer rational beings, they attack everything and everybody they don’t recognize! They are also faster and much stronger than normally, and they don’t feel pain. Just lock yourselves up!”, Krolia’s voice was borderline hysterical.

“Locked already,” called Hunk, “we are in my room. Where’s Lotor?”

Coran quickly consulted his wrist computer. “We seem to have luck, as he hid himself in an empty storage room not far from here! Let’s lock it, shall we?” and he promptly did.

“Now, what are we going to do?”, he looked at Allura, hoping for an answer.

“Well obviously-“, started Romelle before somebody took the comm from her (or her from the comm).

“The healing worked, but it’s not complete. I think I could fully heal him if I got hold of him,” said Allura.

“Out of question!”, yelled Lance through the comm, “It’s too dangerous! If he’s locked, why not leave him in that empty room and call some allies?”

“But Galra army will come much faster than any of our allies, “ Pidge reminded him.

“We are in a pinch, aren’t we?”, Hunk sounded defeated. Allura needed to do something before panic sets in and the team does something even more stupid than by this point.

“Silence!”, she yelled, and for once her team mates complied, “I can end this crisis quickly if you don’t disturb me. All I have to do is to go to the room Lotor hid himself in, beat him up – and remember, I’m an Altean, I am stronger than even a feral Galra – and finish the healing. When Lotor is actually capable of answering our questions, we will came up with what to do next. All clear?”

“Clear,” Krolia and Shiro replied.

“Clear”, replied Keith after hearing his two mentors agree.

“I believe in your decisions, Princess”, said Coran solemnly.

“I don’t know,” said Hunk, “are you sure it won’t be too dangerous to you, Allura?”

“Precisely! Let’s go meet Lotor as a team,” said Lance quickly, “it will be a rematch of the rift battle!”

Allura winced at the reminder.

“It will only make things worse,” explained Krolia, “in feral state, a Galra is like an animal, hurt, scared, unable to think. If he feels threatened, Lotor will keep fighting with all of his might until he either wins or dies. It would be indeed preferable for princess Allura to go meet him one on one.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Allura assured everyone. Shiro looked doubtfully at her slashed back but said nothing.

“I cannot let you go alone,” said Lance.

“Lance,” replied Allura, in the gentlest voice she could make while picking up her bayard, “I need you to stay. I would never forgive myself if anyone lost their lives protecting me. Not again.”

Her confession made everybody fell silent again, and in any other situation that would have made Allura feel satisfied, but not here, not now.

“I’ll need the process to be as quick as possible, even at expense of possible minor wounds, so I won’t be taking the suit, “ Allura stepped out of the room, “Please wait for me, I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

“Allura,” said Lance in a small voice.

“Yes, Lance?”, replied Allura.

“I love you,” Lance confessed.

“I know,” Allura replied and disconnected the comm before he could say anything else. She couldn’t have this conversation now. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Lance, her feelings towards the boy were… complicated, but she really shouldn’t let herself be distracted.

Now all that was between her and her feral ex-boyfriend was the castle corridor, which now felt too long and too cold, even though the castle kept temperature high enough to walk around comfortably even naked. Secretly, Allura didn’t want to be accompanied to the room because she still felt arousal from the act of healing and didn’t want any of her friends to realize that.

And here it was. The unused room with its doors locked. Allura put in the code on the doors’ keyboard, making them open to let her in and close and lock as soon as she entered. Hopefully before Pidge manages to hack the doors it will all be over.

Immediately after entering she felt the smell. It was animalistic, not the way Lotor had smelled before, though the man was insistent on keeping strict hygiene, barely having any smell at all. It was likely because Lotor was scared, Allura reminded herself, but it smelled _delicious_ , reigniting her arousal.

“Lotor,” Allura called gently, “come to me please, I want to help you.”

She didn’t know if Lotor could understand simple speech in his state (she should have asked Krolia), but maybe her presence, her voice, would soothe him enough to let her finish the process. After all, didn’t he love her? (Allura wanted to believe he did.) She couldn’t see the man anywhere, so she used her quintessence sense. And thank gods for it, because it allowed her to barely avoid Lotor _jumping on her from the celling which he had somehow climbed_.

Allura jumped to the side and Lotor fell to the ground with a loud thump. He had probably hurt himself, but didn’t seem to realize it, as he immediately stood up, taking the standard defend-attack position. Did it mean he remembered something of his life? He definitely didn’t seem to. His eyes were dyed fully gold with quintessence and shining with it disturbingly, while his Altean marks became darker and more prominent, resembling tear marks ( _Resembling his mother’s marks_ , which Allura found uncanny).

The two stood at opposite sides of the room for a few moments before Lotor _hissed_ at Allura and lunged at her. If it was somebody else, Allura would have won quickly, perhaps by killing her attacker, but it was Lotor, and Allura tried not to deal excessive damage, not to kill him accidentally (by gods, she already almost did that in the rift). That complicated the situation _a lot_. She was mostly to the defense, blocking Lotor’s wild but furious and unrelenting attacks. She was at a stalemate and had to do something quickly, before her friends enter the room and apply a lethal solution. Allura had no doubts they were watching her frantically, there were cameras in every room in the castle. Especially Lance….

Allura found an opening and kicked Lotor with all her might, making the man fly through the room and hit the wall with an audible crack. Allura hoped it was the wall that cracked, but she was confident she will be able to heal any damage if she acted fast. She ran to the man panting on the floor and hugged him, eloping him with her whole body to maximize skin to skin contact, and started the healing process again.

It worked! She managed to keep Lotor immobile and heal him at the same time. However, the quintessence flow and proximity of the man about whom she had fantasized just the other night made her more and more aroused, to the point it was difficult to concentrate on the healing. Allura tried to keep her mind on quintessence flow and quintessence only, and that was a mistake, as she stopped applying pressure on Lotor’s body, allowing the man to flip and now pin _her_ to the ground.

For a brief moment, Allura thought she will die here, with Lotor tearing her throat with his long canines the way ancestors of the Galra used to kill their prey on savannahs of Daibazaal, but he didn’t attack her. He was simply pinning her to the floor and… _sniffing her_? What was going on? Lotor let out a sound. It wasn’t a hiss or growl, more like the a… _a purr_.

“Lotor…”, Allura whispering, hoping the man remembers her, or at least her voice, even if he was still unable to form coherent thoughts, “Do you recognize me, Lotor?”

Lotor purred again and leaned lower, their faces being centimeters apart and Allura now able to see his pupils, blown large. And then Lotor licked her face. It was so bizarre it would have been funny in any other situation. Allura let him, body tense, not knowing what he was thinking of, if he was capable of thought at all. And then his intentions became clear.

Allura could feel Lotor’s member growing hard, his breath speeding up. The man started moving, rutting against her body. As obscene as it was, it gave Allura the chance to finish her healing. She slowly took her hands from under Lotor’s body and hugged him. The man didn’t seem to realize what was happening, panting loudly, fully absorbed by the mock-copulation. Allura resumed the healing process, and was quickly overcome with lust. She couldn’t stop the process now, but she was now panting herself. She had to get a hold of herself! She was so close to succeeding!

Allura felt ashamed of her arousal, of her friends seeing her in such a humiliating state. She knew it was beyond her control, but she couldn’t help it. She knew the whole thing will turn into yet another lifelong trauma, as if she didn’t have enough trauma for a hundred lifetimes. Nonetheless, she didn’t fight it. The galaxy depended on her successfully healing Lotor. Oh gods, why did it have to happen like this? What were they punishing her for? In her despair, she didn’t see her orgasm coming.

Allura blanked out for a few ticks and when she returned to her senses, Lotor was already reaching his own orgasm, covering her stomach with his seed.

“Disgusting,” Allura said to nobody in particular. That made Lotor’s eyes suddenly snap into focus, his vision clear and devoid of quintessence.

“Allura?”, he asked, seeming disoriented before his expression turned into one of horror upon realizing what happened.

 _Good_ , thought Allura _, we can work with that_.


End file.
